Altered States
by upquark
Summary: This is another one-shot in the collection 'Preamble' (years in LA before show) from AO3. Basically another day (or evening, as it were) in the life of Lucifer Morningstar and his favorite demon. Poor Chloe finds herself the brunt of what she thinks is another whopper of the Devil's. Patience of a saint that woman has.


**Altered States**

 **A/N:** _Answer to an 'inclusive' prompt for midseason 1 and also a sideways omage to a dear friend and Paralympic warrior. 'Cunning linguist' borrowed from Skaoi ;-)_

[ - ]

The parenthetical lines of amusement around Lucifer's generous mouth fell into the realm of smirk as Mazikeen hounded him.

"We're going to be LATE. Come ON."

He'd spent the last several minutes grooming languidly, enjoying her tension. "My dear, no party truly begins until we arrive. How could **we** possibly be tardy?"

"It's not that simple this time, Lucifer. Set a fire under your hinder, why don't you?"

He snickered, straightening his collar, brushing a fashionably stubbled cheek and rolling his neck to see if any further upkeep was required. No. Perfect. As he was intended, if not in the actuality of divergence from his design. He threw her some dismissive words; the tone equally so. "Been there, done that…no longer the sort of 'flame' I find interesting."

From outside his closed bathroom he heard his demon grunt. "Riiiihgt. Like you don't like it 'hot'."

He swept open the door, finally ready to meet whatever LA offered this evening, but choosing to begin the feast with an appetizer. "Mazie….like we'd even need to leave our own four spacious walls for that…" He ran a gentle sweep of soft fingertips up her jaw, then a hard scratch down her neck, smiling at the complex response evoked.

"Stow it, Lucifer. We're late. And I promised Lane we'd be downstairs five minutes ago."

"Well what of it, then? It's not as if **_I_** did. **You** may be more 'creative' with your word, lucky little devil, you."

He laughed at her irritated sigh as she took his hand in hers, hurrying him toward the elevator and the noxious fume of city nightlife beyond. On the ride down to the lobby he asked again, "What's so special about this outing?"

Same response she'd given for days: a sinister smile. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

For the past several weeks since their arrival in LA the two hellions had been branching out. Discovering the pleasures of the flesh with one another, then expanding their scopes…what a delicious treat these humans and their inventions were. Such variety of tidbits and toys. Such unique appetites. Wonderful. Maze had been first to explore the outer fringes of their options; no surprise really. Her role in Hell had been to assess newcomers and catalog accordingly for Lucifer to deal with. She was doing the same here, except this was all in good fun. No simple categorization, the concept of "fun" was…humans were as diverse as their appearances and some of the most staid were quite surprising under their guises.

The car waiting was stocked with plenty of liquid conversational aids meeting the demands of Lucifer's continually refining palate in addition to one slightly apprehensive tour guide. Maze poured generous portions for both herself and her boss, all the while spinning the nervous man in the web of her gaze. Smiling slowly at their liaison she stroked his chest with long, lacquered talons. "So. Laaannney. Tell us….is this evening going to be worth what we've given in advance?"

"Umm. Uh, yes. Absolutely. You won't be, err, disappointed. Umm...Either of you."

Lucifer sipped his treat. He took a minute to grin over the rim of his glass at the man's discomfiture caught as he was in the demon's potent tangles. "My goodness, Mazie. Quite a tongue-tied 'linguist', he is."

"He was actually rather cunning along those lines during 'negotiations'. You're just scaring him." His demon smiled from the other side of the limousine, her grip tightening on the man's collar. The changing size of his slightly bloodshot eyes was directly proportional to the strength of her grasp.

Lucifer chuckled at the man's expression snagged somewhere between fear and fascination. "I don't think it's **me** doing the scaring, my dear. Do remember to play nice with your toys here. They're rather more fragile this way than you're accustomed to." The demon smiled as she relaxed (and it appeared from the further widening of his eyes that Lane did not find her pointed grin particularly soothing), and smoothed down the knot of the tie she'd tweaked. She reached across his nervously twitching legs to tap a sharp nail on the small case resting beside him on the seat.

"Well. Why don't you show us what party favors you've got before we arrive?"

Lucifer's eyebrows raised. He had assumed they were simply attending another one of those exclusively 'restricted' events Maze seemed to have a knack for finding.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Great idea."

Clearing his throat Lane shifted the attaché to the narrow table between the seats. It was a tasteful and unobtrusive Salvatore Ferragamo …no one would give it a second look on the street, but hidden inside were far more delectable items than a laptop or legal briefs. As the man opened the clasp the hellions leaned forward, enthralled. Pocketed liner page after page full of illegal substances in small sampler sachets each got a brief description. Lucifer's innate curiosity was piqued and Maze smiled to see his expression, pleased with herself. Just wait until he saw what **else** the night held in store.

"So, each of these…"

"'Embellishments', I like to call them. Anything else seems so…'unrefined'. Tacky, even." Lane had completely recovered his aplomb. He might find these two disconcerting, but held a high estimation of pandering both himself and his products. No LA riff-raff for him: neither in goods nor clientele, no sirree.

"Agreed. That certainly wouldn't do. I've seen the aftermath of some poor sods on my excursions; merely wastes of flotsam and jetsam swept over in heaps on the streets. Decidedly unsavory, that." Lucifer's upper lip curled slightly in disgust, the lines near his flared nostrils deepening. How could anyone possessing even a modicum of pride allow themselves to come to that end?

After hearing the descriptions of the major drug families and their effects, Maze looked over at her devil. "If you don't mind, **_I'd_** like to pick, seeing as **I** know what we're getting into later." She was almost successful in her effort not to smirk at her near-slip.

Lucifer set his empty glass down beside the case, stretched both arms over the back of the seat and smiled magnanimously at his demon. He was pleased to see her interest; not only in his pleasure and well-being, but her new environment. So far their transition had been easier for him than her, and he wanted her to be happy here, though he'd never make a point of saying so. "Certainly darling. I'll expect we'll see more of your new friend on other occasions. Do have first go."

"Tell me more about these," Maze asked, holding up two packets of multicolored small lobular granules.

Lane, knowing exactly where they were headed gave Maze a smile of admiration. "Fantastic choice for tonight…really outstanding."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows in silent question.

The man spoke quickly as he brought out what looked like small silver shotglasses, donned gloves and emptied one packet in each. " **So** much fun! Cocaine and moly-laced Pop-Rocks."

The Devil's quizzical brows flickered as Maze's smile became more toothy. Unbeknownst to her boss, she'd already explored the playground of sensory substances, which was how she'd come across Lane in the first place. Constructed as they were, neither of them felt effects of their environment as an actual human would: no extremes in temperature, hunger, exhaustion…and that included any purposeful manipulations of their senses as well. However, they weren't impervious, either. Lucifer appreciated alcohol for the velvet-clad barbs on his tongue and the mild glow of relaxed warmth. Feeling 'relaxed' at all was still novel, and he enjoyed anything that furthered that. He listened intently as the man described the heightened awareness cocaine could give in addition to the increased sensuality the 3,4-Methylenedioxymethamphetamine or 'moly' lent to the mix. Well, being a carnal creature of refinement himself, her choice sounded charming and he emptied the shot glass into his mouth at one go, shocked to feel the candy's bubbly tickles! Maze, having already downed hers grinned wickedly, leaned over the table and kissed him. Her tongue danced through his mouth as the sweets did; light and almost effervescent.

Lucifer closed his eyes to concentrate on the new sensations and was slightly disappointed to feel her pull away. "Mmmm. Nice. Like **that,** then."

"Just wait." Maze and Lane spoke the same words at the same time, and side-eyed each other, all anticipatory mischief.

By the time the car arrived at their destination Lucifer was pleasantly aware of an interesting dichotomy. He felt alert and focused, but 'expansive' as well and he wanted to touch everything. The supple leather of the seats, the expensive material of his suit, even the brief brush he gave Maze's hair felt incredibly interesting under his fingertips. He wondered what else might feel differently delightful, and where. With that naughty thought in mind he leaned closer toward her, his agile tongue licking out from behind his teeth.

"Mazie. Darling. Why don't we…" he grasped her hand and slid it along the inside of his thigh "…enjoy this a little more, yeah?"

She trailed her fingers back, digging her nails into the taut muscle and teasing, enjoying the suggestively appreciative flash of his eyes as she drew away. "That's the name of the game, tonight, Lucifer. With some **interesting** playmates."

"Really now."

"Oh **yes**. Most assuredly."

Lane held the car door for the hellions, speaking in a quiet voice to Maze. Lucifer listened idly as he stretched upon exiting; finding it far more riveting how a deep inhale flooded his lungs and brain with a rush of sensation-laden oxygen. He was more intrinsically aware of himself in this body, if that were possible, and couldn't wait to try it out. He spoke impatiently over the last of their conversation 'I'll wait for your call – pick you up whenever', wanting to explore. Now.

"Come ON, Maze. Show me this 'surprise' you've been shielding with such tenacity."

His demon looped her arm lightly through his own and walked them down a softly-lit path through a lush water-garden to a sweeping glass front entrance. The large, isolated house seemed quiet, but her knock was answered almost immediately by a soft voice through the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Here for the 'altered states' event. Two." They both glanced up at the low hum of a security camera panned over them from the top of the porch overhang.

"Your passphrase?"

"Succulent incubus." Lucifer smiled at Maze as she spoke, mouthing the word 'lovely' at her. She grinned back and winked.

"Welcome. Please come in, and take the elevator on your left up to the third floor."

As they entered the dim foyer they saw no one, but easily found the elevator adjacently catty-corner and Maze whisked him in.

"'Altered states', hey? Like we're in now?" Lucifer ran a hand over her bare arm, fascinated at how her softly resilient skin felt. Different but the same. Intriguing.

"You'll see. Keep an open mind. Might be…interesting."

"I **relish** 'interesting'. And don't I always?"

The demon tried not to roll her eyes regarding his perception of what an open mind consisted of, at least as it pertained to himself. Yes and no. And the fact that he could not see that was a large deficit actually, not that she'd try to point this out. Locked door opening to a cement wall that conversation would likely be. Besides, they were on vacation, and all things serious were to be happily banished by her estimation. For the short time she anticipated this lasting, anyway.

As the doors of the elevator hushed open they were greeted by a man and woman behind a bar. The woman was breathtaking; a stately redhead with alabaster skin. Seated in a wheelchair as she was, she turned to the equally attractive man, communicating with the deft movements of her hands their guests' choice of beverage from the high shelf behind the bar. Lucifer returned the man's engaging smile, and felt the tingling brush of warm fingers over his as he accepted his drink. Interesting indeed. Laden tumblers in hand, Maze and Lucifer wandered away, taking in the expansive room with many nooks, open balcony beyond…and the occupants.

"What was going on with that fine-looking chap?"

"He's deaf. She was speaking sign language to him."

"You don't say." He'd never understood why his father allowed apparent flaw in creation. Imperfection seemed to go against the grain of the grand design, but then again, he'd clearly wasn't privy to his father's rationale. For anything or anyone, including himself. He shook off the thought with mild irritation. Good riddance. No longer any concern of **his** , that mess, though he'd yet to tell his demon how extensive he intended his 'sabbatical' here to be.

He listened closely as Maze spoke, giving him a quick background on these circumstances. This event targeted a specific kink: bringing those with and without physical alterations together for sheer indulgence of their differences. He smiled as his demon explained that many people deemed 'damaged' by society in general were annoyed if not downright angry at their treatment. It was not their choice to be forced into roles of inspiration, ridicule or even limitation in day-to-day activities, and trying as most did to simply navigate a world not wholly suited to them was unsatisfactory. Wanting to wield power uniquely their own, some in this local area clandestinely arranged exclusive parties such as this one, where the able-bodied were the ones vetted and evaluated before being allowed admittance. Lucifer understood this feeling of wanting control over one's ostracized existence very well, thanks much, and found himself intrigued. And aroused, thanks to both the concept and the earlier fizzy precursor.

Mazikeen watched the look of amused provocation glow over Lucifer's fine features. She'd known this would appeal to him on several levels and loved to see the pleasure in his expression. Self-confidence, free will, and dominance over one's situation no matter the circumstances…all these things plus the obvious he found engaging. Every single person here, be they guest or host had one thing in common: they were all **incredibly attractive** , whether it be in mere physicality or force of personality. Knowing the latter was most appealing to him, despite his obvious (and frequent) appreciation for the superficial Maze turned him loose with a little shove.

"Go play. I'll see you later."

With hardly a backwards glance he sauntered off toward the balcony and she smiled at that. After eons without them he was drawn to the stars like a moth to a flame. Yet another bit of obviousness she'd be loath to point out. Her smile grew as she heard a teasing foray flung out from behind and below her.

"Hel- **lo** , gorgeous. Care for a seat?"

Maze turned to look at the man in a manual sport wheelchair. Golden skin, spiky ice blond hair and piercing blue eyes were just the cherry on top of the delicious treat of strong shoulders and arms flexing under the expensive fabric of his shirt. One hand reached toward her and the other patted his lap. Both legs seemed to taper to an end just under his knees and were tucked into a tight sling.

"Car accident?"

The man snorted. "Nothing so ordinary. Surfing. Shark attack."

Maze graced him with a slow smile as she allowed herself to be pulled in. She ran an appreciative finger down his chest, murmuring "Oh…I just adore riding waves. And I'm really," leaning in to nip his ear, "… **really** great at it."

"Good thing." The deep voice warmed in a mock coquettish tone. "I'm tired of amateurs. I've got an impressive longboard and there's a pretty stiff breeze coming on."

" _Fantastic_. Show me." She even surprised herself with a quick reactionary yelp of happy shock as her new friend popped a wheelie and scooted them across the room to an alcove sheltered behind large plants.

Lucifer spun back upon hearing her. And then chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the quick exit. Yes, Maze certainly seemed to be loosening up and finding herself to be happy in more pleasant situations than ashy persecution. And now, to find one – or a few – of those for himself.

He walked out toward the long balcony, drinking deep draughts of the night air. Skin tingling with anticipation and the acuity of all his senses blended to skate a razor edge of his heightened awareness. What a fun little tidbit that choice of inebriant was! Sipping his drink slowly, he made a note to remember it. Scanning, his eyes caught a profiled silhouette toward one end of the wide expanse. Ah. Now **that** looked like an interesting way to explore this pleasant rush he had. He walked closer toward the low couch she reclined on, but seemingly lost in contemplative reverie the woman didn't turn at his approach. However, the large German Shepard at her feet did, and appraised him silently before once more laying a formidable-looking jaw down on his front paws. Lucifer bit the inside of his cheek, a momentary pang lacing across his chest before he spoke.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?"

She turned her head quickly to the new voice, smile dancing on her lips and graceful hand waving in front of her face.

"If you say so."

Lucifer looked closer. The sclera of her eyes were pearly and opaque. Blind. Well, that explained the quietly attentive dog and the slender cane he could now see on the other side of her.

"Sorry, love."

"For what? You didn't do it."

He laughed, enjoying her spirit. "Mind if I sit? Harmless, I assure you."

"Well, that's kind of dull. Not why I came tonight, but whatever." She slid her cane to the ground just in front of her feet, and circled her palm over the soft cushion next to her. "You have a nice voice. If you're too stupid for conversation you could just read the oven manual to me or something. I might be able to get off on just that."

He laughed again at the strength and wit. Yes, he'd definitely have to commend Maze on her choice of venue later. As the demon had just left him to fend he wasn't sure what the rules were, nor was he sure he particularly cared if there were any at all. However, of the many things he was, obnoxiously overbearing where it wasn't clearly understood as part of humor wasn't it. So…

"Do 'be gentle' darling. I'm a virgin to gatherings such as this. Your name? Or is that not part of the game?"

The woman chuckled softly. "Usually no. Keeps things simpler after. And you sure don't sound as if you need to be treated with kid gloves, although if it's a kink of yours I suppose I might consider it." She canted her head slightly as Lucifer smiled into the sip of his drink. "Macallan?"

"Indeed. Sharp nose."

"Years of practice," she snorted somewhat derisively.

Lucifer's grin widened as she declined his offer to get her a drink, quipping 'what need have I of that when this is…' plucking the tumbler from his grasp with uncanny accuracy "…right here?' He took her in: long, luxurious blue-black hair swept from a side part to pool down one shoulder, fired copper skin peeking from a loosely belted ivory dress and her eyes…fascinating. Rather than detracting from her chiseled features the pearls of them were lustrous under dark lashes. "Beautiful, you are."

"I've heard. Doesn't really mean anything to me, though." She gave a gentle shrug that allowed the drape of the dress to glide over a full breast and gracefully toned arm. Appreciating the view, Lucifer leaned in a little closer, cupping his hand gently around hers and bringing the rim to his mouth for another sip before speaking again.

"Well, 'eye of the beholder' and all that. Regardless, my word is my bond AND **my** vision is perfect. Also, not as if you can tell, but I'm rather beautiful myself. You're missing out."

"Rather 'see' for myself, thanks." The woman smiled, handing him back the tumbler. "Ever heard of Braille?"

"No. Educate me. I **love** learning new things." He managed to slather voluptuously erotic amusement into every nuance of each word and was pleased to hear her return it in reply.

"It's how the blind read. We use our fingertips. So…how about let me 'read' you and decide for myself?"

"Certainly, darling. Have at." Lucifer sank into the deep cushions as she shifted to face him. He closed his eyes as the soft pads of her fingertips whispered over his face, sweeping across his brow and cheekbones first. Sighing, he tilted his head back further into as she moved over him. A drizzle of spring rain touches washed down his neck and chest and he didn't know if it was the substances he'd imbibed or just the woman herself, but this felt…amazing. "Lovely indeed, Braille is," was what he let escape within a low breath.

"Enjoying this?" Even with his eyes still closed he could hear the smile in her voice. He responded with the same light amusement.

"Keep on as you are and you'll 'see' how much."

Her laughter, alluring as the rest of her, sparkled over him as the stars did the clear night sky above the lonely house in the canyon. "Oh is that so? You've quite an elevated opinion of yourself. Impressive."

"Not opinion darling; fact. And at the moment, not nearly the only impressive thing 'elevated'."

She laughed harder, enjoying him. "Well aren't you brash? Must be quite a handful in your real life."

"Oh I am. At least two, actually. Care to find out?" With a sly whisper of a kiss upon the slender wrist he'd caught, Lucifer was pleased to see her catch her breath and her bottom lip in her teeth. He became slightly perplexed at her next words, but quickly realized the game was more intricate than he'd initially thought. And he did **so** love to play.

Her voice, low and husky now, rippled against his ear. "I'm to be touched, not the other way around. However, my friend," here she lay supple fingers against the line of his jaw and turned his head, "…would just love to pick up any slack. If there is any. In yours." She giggled at his low response of ' **trousers**. and at the moment, no; feeling a bit constrained, really.' Entranced as he'd been Lucifer hadn't realized that another person had come to sit on the far end of the long couch. The lithe man was of the same rich skin tone and black hair as the woman, and the soft swathe of his white linen pants let Lucifer know how intensely interested he was in their conversation.

"He's a mute. Just nod if you're of a mind."

"Oh my dear, I can certainly do better than that." Lucifer turned slightly to the man and smiled, running his tongue under his lip and extending his hand as he did so. The man returned a smile of his own as he moved, brilliantly white teeth flashing at Lucifer's invitation.

"He looks like you. What's the connec… **oh**. My. Well, hello indeed."

The woman chuckled, realizing her companion must have come closer. "We're lifelong friends. Part of an adoption cohort. He, unlike me, is not to be touched. Besides, your hands should have more than enough to occupy them. No mouth kissing. No removing clothing. And keep talking. I like your voice."

"As you ask."

Lucifer, presented with delectable options to explore in front, and a strong grip on his hip in back was more than willing to play by their rules. The woman dissolved under his hands as he stroked over the supple body writhing under the soft material. He kept his word, caressing her ears with susurrations explaining exactly what he was going to do next as he touched her. Shared pleasure was as much of a head game as physical contact and he was quite skilled at both. Nor was his enjoyment in any way one-sided. The man behind him was tight up against his back, gently pressing what had to be an increasingly uncomfortable hard-on into the curve of his backside. He was quite attractive in his own right, and Lucifer would have had no trouble exploring **all** of his options, but free-will was something he respected, so…. Besides, the contact was just fueling his own explorations, and the illegal substances flung the entire experience into a completely different dimension. Oh yes, he was  so going to do this again. Abso-bloody-lutely. And soon.

By the time he asked if he was allowed to reach **under** the dress, he'd driven the woman beyond words. Gasping, she took his hand and ran it up her thigh under the long skirt. Beyond pleased to discover no other items of clothing underneath he swept gentle fingers over her.

"So soft, so wet…just lovely, darling. How very good I'm going to make you feel now…."

Lucifer suddenly found it a little more difficult to speak as a strong hand slid to cover his fly. He groaned through a smile, bucking under the pressure, and caught his breath in relief as he felt his buttons and zipper released. Oh, the warmth of that hand on him, the hot breathy gasps in his ear as the man scoured himself against the back of his thigh…he struggled to concentrate properly on the work of his hand. Long fingers curved gently inside the woman looking for that magical spot that he'd learned was a fast track to glazed eyes and heaving bodies. Oh yes, there…perfect. Smiling, he rolled an easy thumb over the small tight knot of nerves as well and leaned in to kiss the racing pulse in her neck as he talked her through it.

"Just there my dear, so close, yeah? That's right…let me…yes, **yes** …there you go… **oh** **lovely**."

She arched under his hand, her deep inhale pressing the ample breasts he'd buried his face between tighter against his grin. He bit at her nipples through the fabric, shocking her sideways into another orgasm. She quickly became too sensitive to be touched further and pushed his hand away, but did so with a delighted smile. Still breathless, she pushed his shoulders back flat against the couch as the man shifted to drop upon his knees between Lucifer's long legs. "I've changed my mind. You can kiss me. I want to feel you in my mouth when you come."

Lost under the attentions of the woman's soft lips and pliant tongue, Lucifer buried his hands in her long hair, pulling her closer. Eyes closed, he felt the man's touch change from warm hand to warmer mouth and strained up to meet him. Under the auspices of the dual courtesies he was being paid and the heightened sensual influence of the drugs he felt the closest he had to the feeling of flight since time out of mind. Nearly deconstructed under the rush of sensation Lucifer reached a hand down to cup the man's head, but was halted with a gentle rebuke. "No touching him. Try this instead." She lay his hand over her breast and Lucifer growled as he rubbed a thumb over her tight nipple, much as the man was teasing his own swollen tip with a wanton mouth. Growing impatient, he shifted to slide one leg between the man's thighs and felt him start grinding, opening his throat to take him in fully as he did so. **Hell** yes to  that.

A short time later all three were sprawled together, breathless and chuckling on the couch, Lucifer's long arms loosely slung around both their shoulders and clothes in disarray. The man gathered himself and left first, smiling a 'no, thank you' at the devil's offer of a handkerchief as he pulled out one of his own. He took a further minute to brush back the fall of thick hair behind the woman's shoulder, pressing a deep kiss into her neck. She grinned at his 'well, that was lovely' and admonished him to go see what other trouble he could get into.

"It's what I do best, my dear. Thanks, ever so for the truly splendid introduction." He kissed her hand as he left, pleased to still see the flush on her cheeks and wide smile. He puzzled as he walked away; how did anyone wind up in his old domain with how wonderful some of these mortal sensations could be? Surely these were far more interesting pursuits than cruelty or violence? Such baffling creatures, mortals were.

Over the course of the rest of the night, Lucifer caught a few glimpses of Maze, and his demon seemed to be having as fantastic a time as he was. He learned a great deal more about humans as well. If one or more of their five senses were damaged, the others were usually heightened to his (and their) delight in discovery. Prosthetic limbs removed usually revealed sensitive nerve endings, perfect for exploration with tongue and teeth. Age and alteration of form or function had little to do with the confidence and passion he found most stimulating as he was wont to discover over and again in a dizzying array of variety. Maze finally found him near dawn slammed up against a wall receiving the best oral he'd had yet on this plane from a little person. He was nearly too done in to reciprocate properly, but fortunately his demon stepped in to save his tender ass. Knees buckled and slumped upon the floor in exhaustion, snickering and buried under two gorgeous women of very differing heights he finally threw up the white flag.

"I'm demolished, Mazie. Utterly **spent**."

Lovely blue eyes appraised him as the tiny human ran a delicate hand under his jaw. "It's about time. I've kept my eye on you tonight – both of you." she smiled as she stroked over the dusky shoulder. "I run these events, and you've been charming guests. Interesting, open-minded, generous in your attentions…" she ran a soft thumb over Mazikeen's lower lip, grinning wider as she earned a small nip in thanks. "…you've seen we're not so very different after all, and will be invited back in the future, if you wish. Although I do expect to find **you** rather earlier in the evening than later as I believe you owe me a debt another has paid in your stead." Her eyes flashed suggestively and Lucifer laughed.

"It's not usually my position to be the one in arrears, but I assure you my dear, it would be my absolute pleasure to be beholden to one as talented as you. As it will certainly be yours, the pleasure aspect that is. Of this I am certain. Forgive me my momentary weakness, please."

"If that mouth works as prettily in acts of delectation as it does in words, I shall indeed be looking forward to seeing you - both – again in the future." With that, she stood, straightened her clothing, and left with a wink to Lucifer and a brief kiss to the side of Maze's head as the demon sat beside her boss on the floor.

The hellions both watched her move off, appreciating the view from behind. Maze yawned and stretched her slender arms up, then leaned heavily on Lucifer's shoulder. He groaned, laughing and tipped his head back on the wall as he slid a long leg out to brace himself.

"Don't press too hard, Maze; I'm in danger of collapse. How…bloody fantastic that was! Such verve. Such **drive**. It's breathtaking, really."

"Glad you had fun. I did, too. I love a healthy appetite….so enjoyable to see it this way instead of…" her voice dropped off a little.

Lucifer rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "Like home. I know, darling. But this is part of the fun in changed scene, yes? Seeing the differences? Not just between here and…elsewhere…but between these confusing creatures as well. Who knew variance could be so galvanizing for some of them?"

"Exactly." She pulled her phone out, hoping Lane was close by with their transport. Maze was as exhausted by the long night's frolic as Lucifer, and for once, could not wait to use her soft bed for sleep rather than sport. "Makes you wonder why all these people can't see more similarities rather than their differences. Not just this sort of physicality, but their colors, their backgrounds: I find those differences the most interesting bit of these 'meat suits over vapor'…and why do **any** of them wind up with us if there's this much fun to be had?!"

Lucifer looked over at her. "I found myself thinking the same thing, darling. A conundrum indeed. Well," he winced, rising awkwardly and extending a hand to help her up, "…something else to puzzle over. Another time, as I'm in the mood for nothing now but a short shower and a long nap."

Arm in arm they made their way out, smiling weary farewells to new playmates and rested on a bench in the water garden waiting for Lane. Fortunately not a long wait, as they were nearly falling asleep propped up against each other.

The man smiled, taking their total deconstruction in as the limousine pulled up. Yes, happy customers indeed. He had a feeling he'd be seeing a great deal more of these two. There was just…something quite unique about them.

##########################################################################

Of all the bizarre stories Lucifer told her, this one just had to take the deviant cake. All Chloe Decker wanted was to pound her head against the steering wheel clenched under her white-knuckled grip. Ridiculously unbelievable stretched truths this man insisted on. And now that included incomprehensible ones involving a fragile portion of the greater LA population. Yet another reason the man was insane.

"Lucifer. Seriously. We're supposed to be on our way to finding Yellow Viper at a community center, of all things, which is weird enough even without you adding crazy stories! All I wanted to know was why in the middle of a case we had to come to a screeching halt. At a post office for the love of god."

She heard an insulted exhale from the seat beside her.

"I assure you, Detective, neither **my father** nor **love** have  anything to do with this. GLORIOUS FUN here; not laborious effort such as either of **those** require. Not that you're well-acquainted with the concept of levity it seems. Weren't you listening? I've had a recurrent invitation to this privately sponsored event for years. In the interest of everyone's privacy they lease a different location each time so untraceable dues, due." He did snicker at his own wit here. "Therefore money order and stamps required, darling."

Chloe groaned. The man could bounce back rapidly from anything, it seemed and found himself particularly amusing. She cringed as she heard the sly lick of dare run through his next choice of words, emphasis particularly on the last phrase.

"You did understand it's a sex party, Detective…want to come?"


End file.
